The present invention relates generally to computerized educational tools and methods, and more specifically to an educational system for dental professionals.
It is common for educational systems to administer examinations by first presenting course material through a series of screens or pages, and then presenting a test following the course material. However, such linear presentation of teaching and testing materials may fail to capture realistic situations encountered in actual practice and fail to measure problem solving skills important for a professional in a real world environment, e.g., skills to apply procedures to an actual patient.
Furthermore, testing and scoring is traditionally presented in a true/false, multiple choice, or essay format. For advanced professionals, such as individuals practicing or learning dentistry, such testing formats may be insufficient and fail to measure the skill required to be a proficient practitioner.
Therefore it is desirable to provide new educational systems and methods.